messy
by sharingank
Summary: Making love is messy.


I wrote this because I wanted awkward first time sex - I don't see their first time as being particularly sexy tbh haha. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Making love is messy.

It involves breathless kisses; when one ends, another begins, and maybe teeth clack together, maybe you have to force yourselves to stop, lips just barely apart from each other's because even that tiny bit of separation is intolerable. You have to think very hard about positioning, about whose head should tilt where - though Natsu's terrible at this, he loses patience and just bulls forward, running entirely on instinct, which means more teeth clacking, more snorted laughter of the decidedly unsexy variety. Lucy isn't sure why she expected anything different, to be honest. For all that she loves him, Natsu has about as much finesse as a brick, though she imagines that will change with time. She's already seen hints of it, when he takes her face between his warm, warm hands, presses his lips against hers, sweetly.

It involves that awkward moment after all the clothes come off and you blink at each other, and the reality of what you're about to do hits home. Natsu's seen Lucy naked before and she's likewise seen him, but never in this context, never as lovers - it changes everything, makes her feel more exposed, more vulnerable than she's ever been, until she remembers he is, too. His body is on display for her, the evidence of his arousal curving up toward his belly, unmistakable. He's given her an invitation to see all of him, and she knows he's the only person she wants to show all of herself to. Even so, there's still hesitation, still an undercurrent of _weirdness_ surrounding the entire affair simply because they were friends first. Best friends. But when the moment passes, they crash into one another, Natsu whispers in her ear - _is this okay_ \- and she nods and nods and nods, her arms winding around his neck while he lifts her up, carries her to the bed.

It involves wrestling with a condom for a few minutes at least; they aren't ready to be parents just yet so they'd rather not take any chances. It's quite a production, however, and results in a lot of bickering and general exasperation that resolves once they get the thing on the way its supposed to be on.

It involves flushed cheeks, wide eyes, nervous giggles the first time he attempts to slide into her and fails pretty spectacularly - the angle is all wrong and she's not as relaxed as she needs to be, so they stop, they breathe, his forehead against hers. She wriggles her hips, readjusts, opens her legs a little wider, tells herself _relax_. They try again, and this time is better. Not perfect, it's still uncomfortable (somewhat painful, even), but better. The expression on his face, barely controlled, as if he's struggling to keep himself from falling apart or igniting on the spot, makes it all worth it. He asks her again, his voice a gravelly rumble, _is this okay, are you okay - holy_ shit _\- I'll stop, just - just tell me if you need me to - it's gonna be really hard though - you - you feel amazing, but I will_ , and she doesn't think she can love him any more than she already does. She assures him she can handle whatever he gives her as long as he goes slow for now, and he shudders, uses every last bit of the minimal restraint at his disposal while he curses and growls, yet constantly checks to see if she's doing all right. And when she does curl her leg over his hip as a sign of permission to speed up, he looks at her as if she's the center of his entire universe.

It involves Natsu collapsing on top of her once he finishes, trying to catch his breath, and rolling off a moment or two later so he won't crush her. At some point, he must notice he's in worse shape than she is (the ache between her legs aside), and his eyebrows furrow. He tugs on a piece of her hair.

"Lucy...did you -? I mean, was it just me?"

She bites her lip, thinks about lying to him, but decides she'd rather leave that road untraveled. "I didn't," she admits in a small voice, feeling horrible and wanting to turn her face away.

He doesn't let her though. All at once, it seems as if his energy has been restored, and he rises up on his forearm, takes her chin in his free hand. "Well that ain't gonna work." After a firm kiss, he murmurs, "What do you want me to do?"

Blushing crimson, she says, "You don't have to - "

"Yeah, I do." He rubs his thumb over her bottom lip, a familiar, determined glint in his eyes. "Come on, Lucy. Tell me how to make you feel good."

She'd prefer to sink through the bed and disappear, but somehow, she manages, "You could - use your fingers - " He pulls a distinctly unimpressed face at that, so she drops it, blurts out, "Or your mouth. Your mouth would be nice. Your mouth would be _very_ nice." Her face is so red she feels feverish, but her embarrassment becomes something entirely different when he outright _smirks_ at her.

"Perv," he says, narrowly avoiding the smack she aims at his head. He nips the end of her nose with his sharp teeth, winks, and proceeds to kiss his way down her body, paying particular attention to her breasts. It takes him a bit to find her sweet spot when he reaches his intended destination, but as soon as he does he attacks it so ruthlessly her back arches, her legs tremble, and both of her hands tangle in his hair, drawing him closer. Needless to say, her earlier problem isn't a problem anymore.

"Next time, I'm gonna make you come when I'm inside you," he promises later on; they're both sleepy and sated and wrapped around each other. He grins. "I know where to touch you, now."

It also, she discovers, involves sweat and blood on the sheets - she's read it isn't uncommon to bleed the first time, which she explains as patiently to Natsu as she can in the morning, after he sees the spots and panics because he's afraid he hurt her. They should've put down a towel, she just forgot, and the sheets paid the price, unfortunately. Except she doesn't care that much. They can always buy new sheets.

Making love is messy.

And Lucy wouldn't choose anyone but Natsu to experience it with.


End file.
